Recently, the development of power electronic devices such as switches or rectifiers highlights manufacturing of power devices. Typically, power devices are made of III-V material. By means of semiconductor manufacturing, power devices are able to be integrated into an integrated circuit or a chip. In this way, power devices have more compact size and versatility.